Pranks Gone too Far
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Pudding and Taruto have turned Pai and Kisshu into babies! Taruto gets Lettuce and Ichigo to help, but how will they turn them back?


**Pranks Gone Too Far**

"Pudding, did we go too far?" The speaker was Taruto, and he was getting nervous about their latest prank.

"Now Pudding and Taru-Taru can go through Pai-oniichan's diary, na no da!" Pudding said happily.

"Pudding, we need someone to take care of Pai and Kisshu, they're too little to be left on their own," Taruto said.

"Go get Ichigo-oneechan and Lettuce-oneechan," Pudding said. Taruto sighed and teleported off.

He found Ichigo and Lettuce at the Café, and cringed. He squeaked when Ichigo said, "Taruto, we know you're watching us. What do you want?"

"I need you and Lettuce to come with me," Taruto said.

"Why, exactly?" Ichigo asked. "If you did something to Kish, you're doomed after I figure out how to reverse it, got that?"

"Um…. Pudding kind of nagged me into this, but she wanted to read Pai's diary, and nagged me until I figured out how to turn Kisshu and Pai into toddlers…." Taruto said uncomfortably. "And now Pudding wants to read Pai's diary rather than taking care of the chibis."

Ichigo sighed. "Lettuce?" she asked.

"Let's go," Lettuce said. Taruto sighed with relief, and teleported the girls to the main room of the Cyniclons' spaceship.

"How old are they now?" Ichigo asked.

"Pai's two and a half, and Kisshu's six months," Taruto said. "Kisshu probably has fangs now, though, so be careful."

"Where are they?" Lettuce asked.

"My guess is Pai's room," Taruto sighed. "Pudding said something about looking for his diary."

"Let's go," Ichigo said. Taruto led them to a large room filled with stuffed animals and pictures of Lettuce. Sure enough, Pudding was in there, reading a small black book. "Where are Kisshu and Pai?" Taruto asked her.

"Pudding put them to bed in Pai-oniichan's bed," Pudding said, pointing. The girls and Taruto looked, and saw Kisshu and Pai curled up under the blankets, sleeping.

"They're kawaii!" Ichigo said softly.

"Yes, but we need to turn them back to normal," Lettuce reminded her. "Pudding and Taruto will be doing that, though, so we'll babysit them." She went over to Pudding, yanked Pai's diary out of the little monkey's hands, and closed it. "Reading other people's diaries is rude, Pudding," she said. "Go help Taruto figure out how to reverse this."

Pudding pouted, and Lettuce gave her a stern look. She sighed, and Taruto said, "Come on Pudding." He took her hand and teleported out.

Lettuce and Ichigo looked at each other. "I hope they figure it out," Ichigo said.

"Same," Lettuce said. "Oh look, Kisshu's waking up."

Ichigo went over as Kisshu opened his eyes, and said, "Hi Kisshu!"

Kisshu looked at her puzzledly. "Mommy?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Mommy's busy right now, she asked me to look after you, k?" Ichigo said. She gently picked Kisshu up, cradling him in her arms. He reached up, and tangled his hand in her hair. Then he started yanking on her pigtail. "Kisshu, can you not do that?" Ichigo asked gently. "It hurts."

Kisshu looked sad, but stopped yanking on her pigtail. "Are you hungry?" Ichigo asked him.

"Hungwy," Kisshu said, nodding.

"What would you like to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"Yog," Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked at Lettuce, who said, "He might be trying to say yogurt."

"Let's go see if we have any," Ichigo told Kisshu. "Lettuce, is Pai awake yet?"

"No, he must be a pretty deep sleeper," Lettuce said. "I'll stay with him, you go find some yogurt."

"K," Ichigo said. She carried Kisshu to the kitchen, and set him down on the table. "Stay put, k?" she said. Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo went to the fridge to look for yogurt. She eventually found a container of vanilla yogurt, and went to look for a spoon. She found one, and took the yogurt and spoon back to the table. Kisshu was waiting, and Ichigo spooned some yogurt up, and said, "K, open up."

Kisshu obeyed, and she started feeding him the yogurt. By the time he was done, he looked pretty sleepy, and Ichigo picked him up, cradling him in her arms. Lettuce came in, carrying Pai, and asked, "Ichigo-san, is there any more yogurt?"

"I don't know," Ichigo said. "Any word from Taruto?"

"None," Lettuce said.

Suddenly Taruto teleported in looking grim. "I know you're going to hate me for this, but I can't find ANYTHING in Pai's lab to reverse this, and Pudding and I went through everything," Taruto said.

"NOW what do we do?" Ichigo asked.

"The only person who could figure this out is probably my dad," Taruto said.

"Is there some reason you haven't called him yet?" Ichigo asked.

"He's going to be SO mad at me!" Taruto wailed.

"It's your own fault," Ichigo said. "Now go call him. I'll come with you; Lettuce gets to feed Pai."

Taruto drooped, then took Ichigo's shoulder and teleported to the lab. He went to a screen with a keyboard attached to one side, and typed a number into the keyboard. The screen flickered for a minute or so, then cleared to show a Cyniclon woman's face. She had the same eyes as Taruto, and she looked startled. "Taruto? Is something wrong?" she asked. "And where are your brothers?"

"I… um…" Taruto said uncomfortably.

"Did you poison them again?" the woman asked sternly.

"Not exactly…." Taruto said.

"Out with it, what'd you do to them?" the woman asked.

Taruto gulped and said, "I turned them into toddlers….."

"YOU ARE IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNG MAN!" the woman shouted. "WHAT were you thinking!?"

"Um…. my girlfriend and I kind of wanted to read Pai's diary…." Taruto said.

"You. Are. Doomed," the woman said. "Your father and I are coming to Earth, so you'd better prepare yourself for the worst punishment of your life."

"Yes, Mom," Taruto said gloomily. "Um…. when will you get here?"

"Five hours," the woman said. "See you then." The screen went black, and Taruto groaned.

"You deserve it," Ichigo told him. "Now let's go tell Lettuce and Pudding about this."

"Pudding had to go home…." Taruto said. "Dinnertime for her siblings."

"Fine, we'll just tell Lettuce, since she'll have to make up some excuse for her family," Ichigo said.

"Kisshu's asleep, why don't you go put him to bed?" Taruto suggested. "I'll go tell Lettuce she needs to stay."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Should we keep Pai and Kisshu in the same room?"

"Might be a good idea, so why don't you take him back to Pai's room, where there are lots of stuffed animals?" Taruto suggested.

"K," Ichigo said. She headed back to Pai's room, and set Kisshu down on the bed. The minute she let go, though, he started looking unhappy, so she picked him back up and rocked him a little. He snuggled against her and went back to sleep.

A while later, Lettuce came in with Pai, who was also sleeping. Ichigo was sitting on the bed, Kisshu in her arms. _How's it going? _Ichigo asked telepathically.

_Taruto's freaking out, but I told my parents I was sleeping over at your place, _Lettuce said. _Kisshu's still asleep?_

_Yeah, I'm kind of surprised, _Ichigo said. _But he's not sick, so I guess he's just a deep sleeper. I don't know much about Cyniclon babies anyways._

_Their parents will be here in about three hours, _Lettuce said. She gently put Pai on the bed and tucked him in as she said, _I hope they don't mind we're dating their sons._

_I hope not too, _Ichigo sighed. _I guess we'll find out._

_**Three hours later: **_Ichigo and Lettuce had dozed off, but they woke up pretty quickly when they heard teleportation. It was Taruto, and he said, "They'll be here soon, come out to the main room."

"K," Ichigo said. She looked at Kisshu, who was waking up, and picked him up. He looked at her quizzically, and she said, "We have to go now, k?"

Kisshu yawned and snuggled into her arms as she walked to the main room with Lettuce, who was carrying Pai. Taruto came behind them, looking nervous.

Five minutes after they reached the main room, teleportation sounded, and two Cyniclons appeared. One was the woman with orange eyes, and the other was a man with purple hair and blue eyes. They looked startled and a bit wary when they saw Ichigo and Lettuce.

"Hi," Ichigo said. "Taruto's hiding behind me." She moved aside, and Taruto glared at her. He cringed as his mother cleared her throat. "Taruto, you will be doomed after we figure out how to turn Kisshu and Pai back, and after you do some introductions," she said.

"Right," Taruto said gloomily. "Mom, this is Mew Ichigo and her friend Mew Lettuce. Ichigo, Lettuce, these are my parents, Yuki and Hayako."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo and Lettuce said.

"You as well, but aren't you fighting each other?" Yuki asked.

"Not exactly, since Lettuce is dating Pai and I'm dating Kisshu," Ichigo said. "We want to form a truce, but we have to figure out some way of getting rid of my racist and extremely evil leader first."

"A truce?" Hayako asked.

"Pai and I think that if we got enough Mew Aqua, we could restore your planet to life," Lettuce said. "Earth is pretty polluted and overpopulated; it wouldn't be easy for your people to live here."

"Pai also found out Deep Blue never intended to help your people," Ichigo said. "That was right before his human host got killed by my overprotective school friends."

"We should inform our leader, but first we should figure out how to turn Pai and Kisshu back to their normal ages," Hayako said. "How old are they?"

"Kisshu's six months old and Pai's two and a half," Taruto said.

Hayako went over to Ichigo, and put his hand on Kisshu's chest. "This shouldn't be too hard," he said. His hand began to glow, and five minutes later, he snapped his fingers and said, "Reverse."

Kisshu began to glow, and Hayako said, "Ichigo, put him down."

Ichigo gently set Kisshu down on the floor, and watched as he started to grow. Hayako went over to Lettuce and did the same thing to Pai as Ichigo knelt next to Kisshu, who had reverted to being fourteen, and appeared to be waking up. "Kisshu?" she asked softly.

Kisshu opened his eyes slowly. "Koneko-chan? What happened?" he asked.

"Taruto turned you into a six-month-old," Ichigo said. "And he turned Pai into a two-and-a-half-year-old."

"How'd I turn back?" Kisshu asked.

"Hayako turned you back," Ichigo said. "How are you feeling?"

Kisshu sat up and said, "I feel fine."

"Good," Ichigo said. "You were totally kawaii as a baby, too."

Kisshu turned red. Ichigo giggled and said, "It's fine, Kish."

"Do I get to doom Taruto?" Kisshu asked.

"Yuki wanted to do it first," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and got up, then pulled Ichigo up. Sure enough, Yuki was scolding Taruto, and they heard her say, "And you're grounded for the rest of your life!"

"I guess that'll have to do it," Kisshu sighed. They turned to look at Pai and Lettuce, and saw that Pai was dark red. Hayako came over as Lettuce attempted to cheer Pai up, and asked, "Kisshu, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks Uncle Hayako," Kisshu said.

"Good," Hayako said. "Your aunt and I are going back to tell our leader about your truce idea; should we bring Taruto back with us?"

"I think Pudding will really miss him," Ichigo said.

"He can explain that he went overboard," Kisshu said.

"Just one thing; Pudding nagged him into turning you and Pai into babies," Ichigo said. "It wasn't his idea."

"But he still went along with it," Hayako said. "You might be right though; experimenting on others can land you in jail on our planet. I'll talk with Yuki before making a decision, though."

"Well, he's grounded for the rest of his life, so he can't exactly go to Pudding's anyways," Kisshu said. "Little brat…."

Yuki came over, and said, "Hayako, I think it's best if Taruto comes back with us. He wasn't assigned to the mission anyways, and he's obviously causing a lot of trouble here. And he's too young to go to jail, so it's not like our leader's going to do anything to him."

"Um, excuse me for interrupting, but what about Pudding?" Lettuce asked. "Taruto is the only one besides us and her sister's teacher who helps her. Her mother is dead, and her father is abroad. She's trying to raise her five siblings alone. I don't think taking Taruto away is going to be a good idea."

"She's raising five siblings all by herself!? She's only nine!" Yuki said.

"Yes," Lettuce said. "She's too proud to ask for help, but we all think she needs it."

"Taruto, go get her," Yuki said.

Taruto sighed and teleported out. Five minutes later, he returned with Pudding, who looked confused. Yuki went over to her, and put a finger on her forehead. Five minutes later, Yuki said, "Got it. Hayako, let's get going." Hayako came over, and took Yuki's hand. Yuki teleported out, Hayako in tow.

"Pudding is confused," Pudding said.

Pai sighed. "On our planet, parents stay with their kids no matter what," he said. "Mom was already very angry with Taruto for turning me and Kisshu into babies; I imagine she and Dad just went to find your father and drag him back here."

Pudding looked worried, and said, "Papa will be mad at Pudding…."

"We'll worry about that if it happens," Taruto said.

They waited a while, but eventually Yuki and Hayako teleported in dragging a tall man who looked subdued. "Papa?" Pudding asked.

Yuki and Hayako let Mr. Fong go, and he went to Pudding, then knelt and embraced her. "Pudding, I'm sorry," he said. "I was so lost in grief over your mother that I didn't remember you and your siblings were hurting too. Can you forgive me?"

"Is Papa staying?" Pudding asked.

"Yes, I'm coming back to live with you again," Mr. Fong said. "And apparently I'm adopting your boyfriend."

"Pudding can forgive Papa if he stays," Pudding said. "Pudding missed Papa."

"I'm sorry, Pudding," Mr. Fong said.

"Pudding forgives Papa, na no da," Pudding said. "Taru-Taru gets to live with us now?"

"Yes, and I've decided having you marry Ron Yuebin, despite the agreement, is not such a good idea, so I called it off," Mr. Fong said.

"Yay na no da!" Pudding said happily. "Now Pudding can be with Taru-Taru forever!"

The others smiled. "That worked out well," Ichigo commented.

"Yeah," the others said.

**I think this was pretty cute, but I'm going to end it here. I hope you all enjoy it!**


End file.
